Playing Games
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Hogwarts has been taken over, the battle has been won by the Dark Side. Instead of killing off students, they are forced to kill one another until only one of them is left standing. With issues of trust, broken relationships and deaths of certain friends. Everything seems to come crashing down on the trio. But a slight change in plan of arena location has a more positive effect.
1. The Spark

**Coming back to you, re-done and re-edited! Chapter by Chapter for the next few days! **

* * *

Prologue

The Spark

24 students sat around one of the house table, now placed in the center of the great hall, most of the hall was filled with the colours of scarlet and gold, a few blue and Bronze and yellow and black and minimal green and silver were present, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat together all at the far end of the table joined by Luna, Neville Katie Bell, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. Cedric sat by Padma, seamus and lavender, Malfoy was at the other end of the table joined by Crabbe, goyle and pansy. Everybody was being watched by the death eaters who had infultrated the ministry and took over hogwarts. then forced us to participate in this game.

Although it was the last day at hogwarts, before they were going to be brought to the ministry to train for a week, then the areana. Nobody seemed to be eating or talking.

"Hermione" Ron whispered "what are we going to do?"  
"what do you mean what are we going to do" She asked

"well we can't just kill each other" Ron said

"Ssshh" Hermione whispered "not here" she said "later in the Main common room"

"Alright" Mcgonagall says "you may leave an go to the Main Common room"

A few of the hufflepuff students got up and bolted out of the room, the slytherins lagged behind and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walked at a normal pace.

"Ok hermione, you want to tell me something" ron asked in an annoyed tone

"We're planning a rebellion." Hermione whispered.

"planning a what?" Ron asked

"Rebellion, we going to refuse to fight" she replied

"How's that working out for you?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows

"The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are all in, some of the ravenclaws think its wiser to fight, and I've been too nervous to ask any of the slytherins" Hermione replied quietly.

"Hey Granger" Malfoy taunted "Im killing you first" He smirked

Ron gave him a dirty look "get away from her."

Malfoy rolled his eyes "she'll probably die off in training anyways"

"Ron, just ignore him" Hermione said, tugging on his hand, pulling him in the other direction.

"He's insulting you" Ron replied.

"He is just trying to get you mad, dont fall for it" She smilled "alright, lets go upstairs to the rooms" Hermione suggested.

Hermione got up and walked up the stairs. "Leaving so soon Granger" Malfoy taunted.

"Shut up" Hermione yelled back at him.

"how dare you talked to me like that, you filthy little mudblood"

"don't talk to her like that" Ron yelled advancing towards Malfoy.

"Now blood traitor weasleys defending his mudblood girlfriend"

Ron took out his wand and cursed malfoy before she could blink.  
"RON" Hermione yelled "why did you do that, you know that they're watching us" Hermione snapped

"Hermione, how long do you plan to let him keep insulting you!"

"I told you that he was just trying to make you mad ron, honestly" Hermione said

"But, he called you.." Ron said inturupted by Hermione

"I know what he called me Ron" Hermione finished.

"Hermione, whats going to happen to us?" Ron asked

"were going to refuse to fight each other"

"Hermione I'm thinking, I dont think that will work"

"Why not Ron" Hermione asked.

"they'll kill our families Hermione"

"No they wouldn't , and they've killed everybodys parents except for the slytherins and the purbloods"

"They killed your parents Hermione, Why?" Ron asked sounding concerned

"To make sure that we will fight, that we have nothing to go back to. They don't want muggleborns around the wizarding community."

"what will happen to you"

"I would probably live with my grandparents in Airizona" Hermione sighed "if i don't die"

"You're not going to die, If anybody could win it would be you" Ron assured her

"Stop joking around, I may be smart in school, but in a competition to the death?"

"Just try not to take it so seriously" He replied

"This is a competition for life or death and you don't want me to take this seriously!"

"Hermione you know thats not what I meant"

Hermione groans in frustration and walks away towards the girls dormatories.

Ron was about to follow her and Harry placed his hand on Rons shoulder "Ron don't follow her, she wants to be alone" Harry said.

"yeah okay" Ron turned and saw her enter the dorms.

Hermione sat on her bed, alone. Sad because of her parents death and all the ones that were about to occur in the next few weeks.

"Hello?" Hermione heard a voice call, pansy's voice, "anybody here?" she asked.

Hermione got off the bed and quickly hid underneath it, trying not to make any noise

"Okay come in" Pansy was followed By Draco

"So what exactly do you need to tell me" Pansy asked

"You need to kill granger" He replied

"What!" She replied sounding startled "I can't kill her" Pansy said

"Yes you can kill her while she's asleep"

"Draco Can't you leave it till the arena?" Pansy asked

"No it needs to be done now"

"Draco I know you don't like her.. but she's a person too and I don't think it would be right to..."

"are you starting to feel sorry for that filthy mudblood"

"Draco"

"No, your either on thier side or mine"

"Alright, fine... i'll do it"

"Good, now lets go before somebody find us"

The two left and Hermione crawled out from underneath "Why does he want me dead" Hermione thought.

Hermione went back up to the common Room "Hermione" Ron called

"Hey" Hermione said silently.

"Hermione whats wrong" Harry asked

"Oh nothing" Hermione replied "Nothings wrong...just tired thats all"

"well, why don't you go to bed"

"No,I don't think that I can sleep tonight" Hermione replied

"were going into the ministry for training tomorrow, get some rest" Ron rold her

"No, I can't alright"

"Hermione" Harry Said Softly "Hermione whats wrong"

"Nothing's wrong alright" She replied in a whisper

"are you sure" Harry asked

Hermione was silent

"tell me whats wrong Hermione" Harry said softly, then getting louder with each word

"I overheard Draco and Pansy today, it sounds like thier planning to kill me, even before I can set foot in the arena."

"Don't worry Hermione, you'll be fine just go to bed" Ron said angrily.

"Ron! be a little more sympathtic" Harry said

"well stay up with you out here if you like." Harry Offered

"yeah, alright" Hermione said smiling. "Sure"

"well i'm going to sleep in the dormatories, Hermione just stop over exaggerating" Ron groaned.

"Im not, Ron please just belive me"

Ron shook his head "I don't think that I can't trust you anymore I can't trust anybody"

Hermione looked at him "why not ron, we've been friends for five years"

"The games Hermione, everything is centered around the games, I trust nobody, from this point on, I'm going solo" Ron said, turning around and leaving, Hermione turned to Harry

"Don't worry, im not going to leave you" Harry smiled

"Thanks" Hermione replied.

* * *

**Sorry for the spacing its not like that in my computer and the site won't me change it. I'll try to fix it up for the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	2. Train Ride

"We can stay up with you right out here on the couches" Harry suggested

Hermione nodded in response. still a little nervous over what she had heard to fall asleep right away. Without out anyone at her side.

"Im going to sleep in the dormatories, like a normal person. Hermione just stop over exaggerating" Ron groaned

"Why, won't you do anything with us?"

"Because I can't trust anybody. Not anymore, not even you."

Hermione looked hurt as Ron walked away from her. He used to love her, and she used to love him too. But ever since the Death Eaters had gained control of the Ministry and Hogwarts things had become differnent between the two of them.

**Draco&Pansy**

"Pansy,I need you to do something else for me" Draco said

"what more could you ask of me!" Pansy said

"I'm goning to lead Granger away from her friends, then you'll kill her"

"Draco, listen," pansy sat down "I can't kill her"

"Why not, you hate her she's a gryffindor and..."

"I know what she is Draco! tell me a good reason why you want her dead"

"Because, she's Potters friend if she dies, he'll be sad and allow himself to die in the arena"

"You can't kill her just because you want Harry Dead! Draco, just wait until we get into the arena, that Is why they put us in there!"

"I can do anything I want to get potter killed, now are you with me or not"

Pansy shook her head "No, apparently not" She turned around and left.

"Hey granger" Pansy called turning the corner

"umm yeah" Hermione said nerveously

"Draco is planning to kill you"

"Yes, he does seem quite excited to get into the arena doesn't he, can't wait to get a shot at Potter mudblood."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Hermione, stop." he told her sypathtically. "It's bad enough he insults you, don't do it to yourself.

"No, tonight. He wants you dead before the arena." With that Pansy leaves.

Hermione had already known this before though and she would be ready if he did come tonight.

**Hermione, Harry**

"So, now what?'" Hermione asked

"I can keep watch for now, try to get some sleep." Harry Replied

Hermione smiled back at him "Thank you Harry"

Harry smiled "I'm not going to let you die"

Hermione "I'll take over the watch at midnight then" she said

Harry woke Hermione at midnight

"Oh hasn't felt likevery long" she mumbled "thanks Harry, now get some sleep"

"wake me at five" He said

"alright" Hermione nodded

two hours later Hermione heard a whisper

"Hermione, Hermione are you here"

"Ron" Hermione called out into the darkness "is that you"

"Hermione" he Called

Hermione stood up Ron Walked over to her grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground,

"Now kill her, weasley" She heard a voice say

"I heard her and potter earlier, there planning to kill you, because you left them"

"What, Ron we never planned anything" Hermione stammered in disbelief.

"Kill her" Malfoy repeated. "Now!"

Rons gaze locked on Hermione, she looked terrified.

"Please " Hermione Whispered "don't, we never planned on killing anyone, why would you believe Malfoy and not me?"

"Hermione" Harry Yelled

Harry pulled Hermione back to her feet. "You alright?" He asked as she brushed dust off her clothing.

"Yeah, I don't think they will come bother us again."

"Hey" Ron said as Hermione passed him

Hermione glared at him and kept walking

"whats her problem, she's can't still be mad at me for last night" Ron told Harry

Harry frowned "You tried to kill her" Harry said shocked

"what! I never... Malfoy and goyle left the dorm late last night, It must have been them, I would never try to kill Hermione, I know I was mad at her but, But I...I Love Her, I still love her"

"I'll try and Get her to come over and sit with us" Harry said

Harry walked up to Hermione, who was sitting over by Luna, Ron followed closely behind Harry. Harry Tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Hey Hermione got somebody here who wants to talke to you" Harry said

Hermione turned around and frowned "Well I dont want to talk to him" Hermione said returning her attention to breakfast .

"Hermione" Ron said. "Please talk to me, come on.."

"I Don't Want to talk to you! you tried to kill me!" Hermione told him

"I never tried to...it wasnt me...I" Hermione inturptued Him

"just like you said Before I trust nobody" Hermione retorted. After Hermione left the table and told one of the Death Eaters she wanted to leave, he then escorted her back to the Common Room.

She went into her room and took out the necklace her parents had given her, The day she left for her very first day of school here. A silver locket, engaved on the back _"Hermione, always know that you are loved."_

"I miss you" Hermione cried clutching the locket in her hand.

In about an hour all the students were back in the Great hall, the luggage had been moved onto the Train already and the 24 students were put in front of the school, The names were announced. They were then lead down to the train. Seated according to their Numbers and each pair was given a personal mentor, somebody who would escort them to the places they needed to be and ensure that they were there on time.

12.

Hermione Granger

Harry Potter

Mentor: Minerva Mcgonagall

Ron had gone off with Luna, earlier and were given number three, but she didn't bother to look at the mentor.

"Harry Whats going to happen to us" Hermione asked

"I Don't Know Hermione, im just as clueless as you are" Harry Said

"Harry, Hermione" Mcgonagall called. "Nice to see the both of you, only I wish it was on different terms."

"Well since your both here, I Have a few things we must go over, Training and Preparation will Take approximently one week, Then you'll have single training you'll be scored out of 10, you can get sponsors in the arena they will send you things you need, if your the ones they want to win."

Hermione and Harry were silent the rest of the six hour ride to the Ministry, mostly sleeping or looking out the window.

_"Why is this happening to me?" _Hermione thought.


End file.
